I wanted to become a Nation
by Azurey Skies
Summary: "When I said that I wanted to become a nation,I meant that I wanted to become a nation to stand with you,I did not want you fall off the face of the World" Sealand finally became a nation...but for a price;hinted USUK;warning: character Death;T for words


**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me. **

**I don't even know what got me to write this...**

* * *

><p>Peter Kirkland sits on the patch of lush green land. He's seventeen now... and today is a special day. It's a day of remembrance, grief, and most of all thankfulness. No it's not Thanksgiving, no matter how he wants to view it that way, he just couldn't. He smiled softly when the soft strait breeze hit his nose. Yes, "Strait" Breeze. As of the moment, Young Peter Kirkland, the youngest of the Kirkland brothers is sitting on patch of lush green grass on he Cliffs of Dover. It was his favorite place to think about him. His elder brother, England, Arthur Kirkland. Peter closed his eyes and tried to remember the day. The day when he finally became what he wanted to be, the day that he became a nation.<p>

* * *

><p><em>England sat on his office desk. He sighed heavily, he felt sluggish he felt his breath hitch. He couldn't understand, he just felt it. He felt like everything was ending for him. He didn't know why, his nation was healthy, his people were happy, he was not being conquered at all. But, he just felt it. His Queen stood by him, worried, his Prime Minister was present. England signed the bottom of the paper. <em>

_"Do your brothers know-" The Queen tried to asked. England shook his head. _

_" It's sudden, I don't even know how it began...no one knows-"_

_"Then maybe you should broadcast it" The Prime Minister said "You all have that private networ-"_

_"No one would believe it" England said as he coughed. "Maybe the heavens have finally heard my plea"_

_" But why would the Lord take back an Angel who looks over the welfare of the World?" The Queen asked. "It doesn't make sense... No one else can't be Britannia Angel-"_

_"Think about it this way my Queen." England proposed. "My brothers and I never got along... Peter on the other hand has more support from them..maybe he can run this country better as Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland are more in tune with him."_

_"But what about world affairs? The boy is merely a micronation! He might be able to-"_

_"I already gave him economic lessons, though he was more than happy to be stubborn but he learned something I'm sure of it...plus he has you two...as long as he in the right guidance he'll do fine as a nation...it is what he was wishing for right?" He then gave the Queen the document. "I've never imagined that I myself would've written a will, but seeing as Rome and Germania didn't leave__ one left Europe in utter mess and turmoil." he said as he stood up. He winced as he felt pain in his stomach. He covered his mouth as if he was preventing something from spilling. The Queen rushed to his side but he merely brushed her off. "I'll retire now... he said. Please both of you, make your way to Denmak now...I assume Peter is there with Berwald and Tino giving Lucas a visit... give him this letter..." he said. England then looked at the clock 1 am. "It's two in the morning there...Peter might be asleep..go take a plane to Denmark now...I assume you know where Lucas lives"_

_"Of Course" his Prime Minister said. "Is there anything else we can do for you?" England shook his head. _

_"Thank you..but simply time to myself would be nice" he said as he walked off to his room. The Queen and The Prime Minister looked at each, the Prime Minister smiled. _

_" Our nation is stubborn..." he said. "But it can't be helped...let's go" he said as he headed to the door. The Queen then looked towards the direction England walked off to. _

_"We should be with him..."_

_"My Queen, please respect his wish right now..to have time to himself...we must go and deliver this letter... I will drop you off to Buckingham Palace-"_

_"I will go with you" The Queen said. "I am obligated to meet Peter Kirkland..." she said. _

_1:30 am. England sat on the edge of his bed, his cellphone in hand. He looked around. He then signed and dialed a phone number on whim. He put the phone next to his ear, he waited listened to the ring tone. _

_"You've reached the Hero!" America answered. "What's up Iggy?" he asked. England smiled to himself as he heard the American.__ "Arthur?" America asked. England then snapped back to reality. "Uhm...dude..isn't it like 1:30 your time?" America asked. England then hung up. He shut his eyes and tried to hold on to the tears. "I've never confess did I?" England asked himself..."I don't think I'll ever confess" he muttered. He then jumped when he heard his cell phone ringing. _

_" Alfred F Jones/ America" the caller id said. England then picked up the phone. "Hello?"_

_"WHAT THE HELL" Alfred exclaimed. " What's gong on Arthur? are you crying?" _

_" Alfred..." Arthur began. "No matter what happens make sure you never take anyone for granted okay? make sure you always treasure them okay?" he said through the sobs. _

_"Arthur..I know" Alfred said. "Why do you think I'm so desperate to get a day off to see you?" he asked. Arthur bit the bottom of his lip. _

_"Just wanted to say Good Night..."_

_"awe thanks Artie! though I wouldn't sleep till later but I know you __should sleep now!"_

"…_oh and Alfred...Good Bye" he said._

_"Wait a second..Arthur..wait what do you mean 'Good Bye'? Arthur hold on! don't you dare Hang up on me Arthur-" America blinked as he heard the dial tone on his phone. He then looked at it again. "Arthur?" America asked._

_England fell back on his bed closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep._

_Peter woke up when he felt something go down his back. He jumped up and let out a small yell. He then buried his face into his hands. He shook form a haunting feeling. He looked around his room and his eyes fell on the clock on the night stand. 2:45. Peter didn't know why, but he could feel tears swelling in his eyes. The more he thought about England...the more he wanted to push what he felt into the darkest parts of his mind. "Who am I kidding? That nation is strong and healthy, he wouldn't just die.."__ He said to himself. Sealand wrapped his arms around himself __"He'd tell me... for sure I know it" Sealand said. He sat there for fifteen more minutes until there was a knock on the door. _

_"Yes?" Peter asked. His mama opened the door. _

_"Peter...There are some visitors for you! they're in the living room..." He said. Peter jumped out of his bed and walked out the door. Tino held onto his shoulders as he guided the young child into the living room. There Peter saw Denmark,__ then he realized how well dressed the Dane was, he was wearing his usual garb, the small 'awesome' hat included. Peter saw how Lucas' hand formed a solid fist. He looked at how his uncle's eyes are rimmed with a red line. Peter then ran up to him and clung to his coat. _

_"You felt it didn't you? that haunting chill minutes ago?" he asked. Denmark gave him a frown and a solid nod. Peter then turned around when he heard the sound of fine china hitting a saucer. He looked back and fear and horror struck him in all places. There, on the couch in front of the fireplace was the Queen of England and the Prime Minister. Sealand froze in horror. The Queen of England looked at him. She saw how scared he looked. The Queen sighed and then took out an envelope. _

_"Peter Kirkland" she said in her sweet voice. "I assume you know what this is.." Peter weakly nodded. He clung onto his uncle more. "If you don't want to read it...I'll read it out loud to you..." the Queen said, her voice and tone was faltering. Peter looked away and shook his head. _

_"I refuse to believe that! I want him to say for himself! I refuse to believe it until I see proof-" before Peter could finish, Prussia opened the door to Denmark's house. _

_"You've got to be-" he held his words as he saw the Queen and the Prime Minister. He blushed a bit and then shut the door as he quietly as he could. He then walked until he was in front of the Queen and the Prime Minister._

_"I'm sorry dear Queen of England it was rather rude of me to barge in like this..." he said. 'Old man Fritz would hit me if I didn't do this' Prussia said as he blushed in his mistake for curtness. He then saw the piece of Paper that the Queen was holding. "Is that his.." he trailed off when the Queen nodded. He then looked around the room and spotted the youngest Kirkland hugging his 'Uncle'. Gilbert then walked towards Peter and hugged him. _

_"You have to hear Arthur out" he said. "You have to hear him out" he said. Peter then looked at Gilbert, he then nodded at the Queen. The Queen then opened the letter. _

_"Dear Peter," The Queen began. Sealand shut his eyes as he heard his elder brother's explanation. "I know you will be a great Nation...I'm handing over England to you...as for the name of the our great Nation...talk over it with Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland...leadership will also be passed onto you..." The Queen said as held a tear from her eyes. She then looked at Peter. "You do realize what this means right?" she asked. Peter nodded._

* * *

><p>Peter smiled at the small memory. He then looked at the sky.<p>

"You know…if you can hear me…" He began. "When I said that I want to be a nation..I didn't mean that you should fall off the face of the earth.." he said. "When I said that I wanted to be a nation…I meant 'I want to be a nation so that I can stand next to you'" he said. He then looked out to the Strait of Dover. "I am thanking you though…for letting me have this beautiful land that I once talked trash.. You proved me wrong big brother… You're land is beautiful…" Peter then hugged his knees. "I guess I've been cruel to you huh?" He looked out at the water. "All I did is talk smack about you… I always insulted you.. I guess I was not better than America huh? Funny…because I wasn't trying to hurt you the same way he did…in fact I had a strong dislike to that man" Peter trailed off, he could feel the wind rush to him, he could feel it wipe away the tears he began to shed. "Thank you…even though I don't have green eyes like the rest of our family…you told the fairies about me…they comfort with stories involving you… they try to keep your memories alive…they tend your garden… they tend your house… hell they tried to make tea the same way you do…" Peter trailed off as he wiped a tear away.

"I really hate you you know?" he asked the sky. "I hate you for giving me economics, law, government and social class" he said. "I hate you for that…you know why I refuse them? Because I refuse to believe that one day you would leave and make me in charge…" Peter then wiped another tear away. "I didn't want to face the fact that I would lose you someday…" he said. "I hate you even more for not even saying good bye…I mean didn't 'good bye' come from a middle English term?" he asked. Peter watched the sunset, he sobbed even more when more memories flooded back into his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Arthur sat <em>_on a cliff. In his lap was a small boy, his hair was more of a gold color than Arthur's and his eyes were not green, but blue..like the blue ocean. The little boy in Arthur's lap opened his eyes from his tiny nap. He looked up at his caretaker to find him staring off into the distance. He looked towards the direction. _

"_What are you looking at?" he asked. His caretaker looked and smiled at him. Arthur ran his finger through Peter's hair as he comb it. _

"_The Sunset" he said. Peter then looked again, only then did he realize the beautiful sight of the setting sun. _

"_Why do you watch it? It happens everyday" he said. Arthur chuckled and picked the boy up. _

"_The Sky is always different everyday.." he said. "That means that each Sunset and Sunrise is different no matter how similar it looks" he said. Sealand then looked at the sunset. _

"_Really?"_

"_Yes"_

"_I bet I can find a sunset that can match this one" he said. Arthur smiled. _

"_I've lived for so long and I have not seen identical sunsets" he said. "That is something you would have to look for later hm?" he asked. Sealand smiled and snuggled closer to his big brother. "Okay" he said as he fell back to sleep._

* * *

><p>Peter looked at the sunset…it wasn't identical but it was nearly the same sunset he saw with his elder brother…before things got bitter that is. He picked himself up, dusted off his clothes, took out a camera and took a picture of the sunset. He smiled to himself and as he turned around, he wiped off a single tear streaming down his face.<p>

On this time of the year, many nations usually go to London, and Peter decided to keep the name "United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland" He smiled to himself when he remembered his argument about the name.

"_You're planning to keep the name? you can change it-" Scotland was interrupted when Sealand opened his mouth. _

" _England kept mother's name… 'Britain' he merely lived in her name for her sake of preserving her memories and presence…I want to do the same by keeping the name you chose in your union" he said. "I see fit, so please don't argue with me Skye" _

As Peter opened the door, he ducked immediately.

"WHAT KIND OF CRAP ARE YOU TRYING TO FEED ME!" Scotland yelled at Wales. Wales was in a apron, getting dinner ready.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY CRAP?" he asked. He then looked at Scotland. "IF ANYTHING WHAT I'M COOKING IS EDIBLE-"

" I DON'T WANT NO BLOODY EDIBLE FOOD. I WANT HIS HORRIFIC, POISONOUS FOOD!" Scotland yelled. Peter flinched. Who knew that trying to replicate Arthur's cooking would be so difficult? Northern Ireland came down from the stairs with a towel on his head.

"Give it up Will, you too Skye" he said. "Arthur just apparently cooked in a very odd way that we don't even know how replicate it" he said. "And here we thought he'd just burnt it" Peter smiled to himself. England's food was horrible, but at the same time, he didn't mind eating it… because he knew that England made knowing that it would suck but he made it anyway because he wanted to give some to his 'loved' ones. Peter smiled and headed for the stairs. Conner grabbed him by the arm.

"oh we're having guests over so make sure to fix up okay? If we show a messy welcome, attire and hostess skills, I'm pretty Arthur would glare at us from heaven." he said with a weak smile. Sealand nodded and moved up to his room. He closed the door, his back leaned on it and he slid down until he was sitting on the cold wooden floor. He buried his head into his hands again and he sobbed. He remembered another painful memory, it was when England was babysitting him (because you know…Sweden took Finland on a vacation) and Peter had eavesdropped on him.

* * *

><p><em>Peter walked in his pajamas. He was hugging the bunny plush that his 'Papa' gave him. He jumped when he heard thunder. He muttered and complained about England's weather. When he reached England's room, he found that the man was still awake. <em>

"_Arthur?" he asked. England jumped and Peter swore that he panicked. England quickly ripped the piece of paper he was writing on and jammed the notepad into the drawer of the desk along with the ripped note. _

"_Is it the thunder?" England asked. Peter nodded. England sighed and then removed his reading glasses. "alright, c'mon I'll tuck you in and read you a story. _

_The next day, while England was talking to Francis on the phone in the living room, Sealand snuck into Arthur's room and attained the note that England was writing. Peter ran to his room and began to read the paper. _

"_Again, another argument with America! Not only that, but my previous charges sided with him! Not to mention that bloody frog decided to jump in. I swear with these current issues, their joke of me dying is really one of the main solutions. I mean think about it. If I disappear, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland would be free, Sealand may finally be a nation like he wanted to be, America may be able to stop feeling fat, the Kirkland family would probably get closer, China may be happy..because you know…he hasn't let go of that Opium deal…France would worry less, Russia? I don't know…he'd be upset that I didn't become one with him…what ever the hell that means…I mean over all…it's an ideal world wouldn't it? There wouldn't be an annoying brit pin pointing every mistake in a plan, no more 'disgusting' food (I don't even know where to start for that), Italy may not be scared for once, Japan…our alliance broke down long ago…it shouldn't even matter…I'm only worried about the 'Special Relationship'… remind me to give Churchill a visit if I do magically end up in the high heavens…."_

_Peter couldn't read anymore. He dropped the paper and stared at it. He smiled a weak smiled and tried to laugh it off. _

"_A nation dying? that's funny…" he said. "I mean how can a nation kill themselves? It's impossible right?" he asked. _

"_What's impossible?" someone asked behind him. Peter jumped and looked back. He saw Arthur standing with his arms crossed. _

"_THE SUNSET!" Peter yelled, kicking the piece of paper while he turned to face his guardian. "you know…to have one…identical and all of that!" Sealand said. Arthur raised a brow and looked at the child. _

"_okay…well… I brewed some fresh tea…so go downstairs if you want some" he said. Peter nodded and grinned. "Alrigth you British Jerk!" he exclaimed, Peter winced inside as he said the words._

* * *

><p>"You fool" Peter said as he stood up and wiped the tear away from his eyes. "if anything, you're predictions were somewhat off!" he yelled. He walked over to his desk and hit it with his fist as hard as he can. " France rarely flirts now! America…HE DOESN'T EVEN EAT THAT MUCH JUNK FOOD ANYMORE! His reason? 'I don't seem to annoy anyone when I eat a boatload of them..' Italy? He stills says Pasta….but at the same time he cries because you reminded him of how Rome just disappeared!" Peter yelled. He then kick the table in anger, the force was strong enough to break it, sending everything on top falling to the floor. "SCOTLAND FEELS GUILTY DAMMIT. HE FEELS BAD ABOUT BEATING YOU UP. HE FEELS BAD ABOUT ABUSING YOU WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG….DAMMIT SAME GOES FOR IRENE! AND WILLIAM AND CONNER? THEY ALL MISS YOUR BLOODY FOOD AND COOKING. YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE? YOU AND YOUR FUCKING TEA. I SWEAR. THERE'S NOTHING LIKE IT! We all miss it…. Peter then grabbed the nearest thing to him and threw it in anger. "HOW COULD YOU BE SOO WEAK ? WERE YOU NOT THE BLOODY BRITISH EMPIRE! THE LARGEST EMPIRE UP TO DATE!" he asked. At this someone entered the room. It was America, he usually visits around this time. Alfred's eyes widened as he saw the mess that was made. He then rushed to Peter, restraining the young boy from inflicting any injuries on himself.<p>

"calm down!" America demanded, but Peter just flailed around.

"HOW COULD YOU LET MERE WORDS AND ACTIONS AFFECT YOUR VIEW? HOW COULD YOU LET THAT AFFECT YOUR BLOODY LIFESPAN!" he asked. "most of all…why couldn't we detect anything form you? We're family right? So how come we didn't see through your fake ass smiles? Why didn't we bother to help you when you show the slightest bit of pain?" he asked. Peter then looked up and saw a picture in front of him. It was a picture of Arthur, he was in a tux attending France's little ball for the new years. Peter stared at it. That particular picture was England with Sealand…Tino took it when they weren't looking…God did they look so damn happy. Peter then began to wipe the tears away. "India said that she missed your embroidery….Canada says he missed watching movies with you…Japan misses watching the Cherry Blossom Festival with you…Hong Kong changed too you know… Seychelles is always here in England now… Australia and New Zealand are here most of the time too…mostly we would be sitting on the Cliffs of Dover… the Kirkland family did get closer like you said it would… Wy would show up too…" Peter then wiped another tear.

"The most upsetting part about us being together now…is that… we always end up saying..'If Arthur was here he'd smile… not that cynical smile…but that smile we all grew up with, that warm soft welcoming smile…' we all regret that you know?"

"shhh" America said as he tried to calm the 'young nation'. He felt Sealand's muscles relax. He listened to the boy sob. "when I said that I wanted to be a nation….I wanted to be a nation standing next to you… you and me…supporting each other… you and me…" Sealand said. " I didn't want you to fall off the face of the earth…"

"No one did" America whispered.

"We acted like we did" Sealand muttered. "Hey Jerk…" he began. "If you can see me form up there….I hope you get this message….When I said that I wanted to be a nation… I MEANT THAT I WANT TO BECOME A NATION FOR YOU." he said. America stood there and let go of Sealand. Peter's knees gave, Peter couldn't help but cry, America stood there…understanding how the young nation felt.

* * *

><p><strong>okay! so...Yeah...how was it? a lot of grammatical errors? I'm sorry I'm half asleep when I type these so please pardon it. <strong>

**I don't even know what got me to write this story, I usually don't like writing about character deaths especially if it's my favorite character. Tell me how this story is because this is my first Character death fic. I fail at angst too. **

**oh names!**

**Irene: Ireland**

**Skye: Scotland**

**Conner: Northern Ireland**

**William:Wales**

**Lucas: Denmark**

**Tino: Finland**

**Berwald: Sweden**

**yeah reviews would be nice. Please leave one. **


End file.
